New Doors
by RainyNightSilhouette
Summary: New Years Eve means doors are closing and new ones are opening. What doors will Kai open when he rescues Takao from the brink of a frosty death? New doors are opening, but it is the choice to walk through them that will determine the fate of their lives.


**Hi Guys! This is my very first Beyblade Fanfic ever! Eeeek! .  
><strong>

**This is something that I came up with to celebrate New Years and to help me get back into writing. I know this isn't great, but please be gentle! No Flamming please, if you don't like it, then don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**BTW: There is a special character in here! First to find it, gets a special (as of now undecided) prize! Plus, I am undecided on if this should be a one-shot or be continued with more chapters.  
><strong>

**Warnings: Shounen-ai! etc...**

**Pairings: KaiXTakao, ReiXMax, KyoujuXHir****omi, and possibly others.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>New Years Eve is that special day where everyone goes home and enjoys the company of their friends and family. The day where people everywhere try to find happiness around them and make peace with what had happened in the past to make way for the New Year. New Years Eve is a day of door opening and door closing.<p>

The people of Tokyo were no different. Most were at home or with loved ones. And who wouldn't be? The Japanese city was covered in a good 2 feet of white snow and the biting wind only amplified the human need for warmth. No normal person would willingly be out in this weather.

* * *

><p>Hiwatari Kai was not a normal person. Most people disliked being out in the snow in general and hated getting caught in snowstorms, but he enjoyed it. He was born in Russia and while the level of snow was a bit unusual for his current home of Japan, it didn't faze him in the slightest.<p>

The sixteen-year-old strolled through 運命の公園 (Unmei no Kōen or Fate's Park) on his way to his house from the store. He had had to run out earlier because his cat ran out of food. He decided that since there were so few people out to take the longer way home and enjoy the peace and quiet.

The dual-haired teen was walking silently through the park when he saw something he hadn't expected to see. His long black trench coat and white scarf danced behind him as he ran towards the slightly snow-covered object.

Setting his bag of cat food down he bent over and picked up the object with slightly numbed hands. Dusting off the snow he saw that it was something far worse than what he had expected. It was a white, 4-pronged beyblade with a missing bit piece in the middle. The young Russian didn't have to guess whose beyblade it was or what bit-beast was missing the red prongs on the second layer gave it away.

"Dragoon!" his eyes widened. Kai frantically swept his gaze across the snow-covered area. The sight of the empty and abandoned blade worried him.

He was about to give up on searching when all that met his eyes was an even layer of white, but suddenly his eyes caught something in the distance. It was a pile of snow maybe 5 meters away, if could call it a pile. It looked more like a small build up of snow and it hardly disrupted the snow line, but Kai knew otherwise. His gut was telling him, with a painful clench that it was exactly what he was looking for.

The carmine-eyed teen lurched to his feet and ran towards the pile, hand still clutching the white beyblade. " Kinomiya!" he cried, clearing away the snow. He felt his hand come in contact with cloth and his motions quickened immediately.

As he cleared the snow he saw that the other boy was lying on his stomach and quickly acted. He turned the blue-haired teen on his back and quickly checked for a pulse. He was glad to find that it was steady but worried for it wasn't as strong as it should be. Feeling the boy's face, Kai found that it was disturbingly cold and so without haste, he pulled off his trench coat, wrapped the smaller boy with it, slipped the beyblade into his pant's pocket and lifted the young bluenette into his arms, bridal style. With that Kai set off towards his house, completely forgetting about his cat food and the quiet of the evening, only thinking about the boy he was holding in his arms.

* * *

><p>A small, blue-eyed Himalayan kitten yowled in surprise as his owner burst through the door carrying a strange looking bundle.<p>

"Mroew," the kitten asked, cocking his head.

However, the kitten's questioning meow fell upon deaf ears, as the only thing on his master's mind was the precious bundle he was carrying. After a few moments of silence the kitten returned to his bowl of milk under the kitchen counter. He was a bit miffed that his master ignored him, but quickly dismissed that thought as he remembered the painful expression in his master's carmine eyes.

After nearly breaking down the door to his apartment (if you could call it that), Kai ran into his bedroom and laid the cocooned boy on his bed. He quickly unwrapped Takao and covered him with his black-purple blankets. The dual-haired teen rushed to turn on the heater in the living room and walked back, but not before he grabbed 2 more heavy blankets and a thermometer.

'What was that baka Kinomiya doing in the snow anyway? He goes and disappears for 2 months and this is how I find him. He better have a damn good explanation when he wakes up,' Kai growled in his head.

_~Flashback~_

"_KAI!" a familiar and uncharacteristically loud voice yelled._

_Said person halted his movements and looked towards the noise in annoyance. _

"_What?" he asked venomously. He hated having his routine morning practice interrupted._

_The raven-haired boy who called out to him stopped a few feet in front of him and panted out, "Have you seen Takao?" _

"_Kinomiya? No, I haven't seen the baka anywhere."_

"_Do you know where he might be?" Rei asked a bit desperately_

_Kai raised an eyebrow, "Have you checked the dojo?"_

"_Of course."_

"_The ice cream shop?"_

"_It's not open yet."_

"_The playground?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The stairs by the forest?"_

"_Already did."_

"_The harbor?"_

"_Yea-wait, no. Thanks Kai!" the golden-eyed teen yelled turning around._

"_Wait, Rei!" he grabbed the other teen's arm._

"_What?" the neko-jin asked._

"_What's this about? Why do you suddenly need Takao?" the Russian asked._

"_You haven't heard?" the Chinese asked in disbelief._

_Kai raised his eyebrow as if to say, 'No, shit Sherlock'._

"_He's gone. Max tried to surprise him this morning, but when he got inside he wasn't there. What's worse is that almost nothing is missing or disturbed."_

"_How is that bad?"_

"_His blade is gone, but his room is perfectly clean. Not Takao clean, but clean as in organized and picture perfect."_

_Kai's eyebrows shot up at that. Takao clean was one thing, but actually __**clean**__ was another thing entirely. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked accusingly._

"_Max said he tried, but you weren't answering your cell."_

_Kai cursed his luck; he just remembered that his phone had died as he ran down to the empty park to train. "I'll search the pier, you go to the school-I know that it's break, but maybe he went there to get something."_

"_Okay," Rei nodded and headed off towards the school._

_Kai looked up at the sky whispering, "You better be ok Takao."_

* * *

><p><em>It was midnight when Kai finally returned to the Kinomiya dojo. He had spent all day running around, looking anywhere he could for Takao. His only hope was that Takao had been found and was at home. <em>

"_Kai?" a soft voice called out to him as he walked in._

_The Russian teen looked up to see his blonde teammate standing by the doorway with a lost and hopeless look in his eyes. It was a look Kai had seen far too many times; it was a look that he saw in some of the children in the Abbey. It was a look he hated._

_The dual-haired teen simply stared at his American teammate, asking the question he couldn't bring himself to say._

"_He's gone. He hasn't been anywhere and no one's seen him. It's like he just disappeared," the normally genki teen said in response. "Kenny and I looked in his room and we found a letter. It was addressed to all of us…. Rei said we should wait till you came back to open it."_

_Kai nodded and followed Max into the dojo. As they walked Kai couldn't help, but wonder if Takao's family even knew if he was gone. His father and brother had left on another dig and his grandpa had decided to go on a "self-enlightenment trip" to "hone and intensify his kendo and funk abilities"._

_The two boys reached the dojo and were met with the somber faces of Rei, Kyouju, Hiromi and Daichi. Sadness and hopelessness permeated the air and Kai couldn't help but think that if Takao were here it would be the exact opposite: loud, energetic, bright, warm. 'Then again,' Kai thought ruefully. 'If Takao were here we wouldn't be gathered like this in the first place.'_

_Kai gracefully sat down on the mats and stared at the envelop in the center of the circle as Max took his place next to Rei. He turned and nodded to Kyouju, silently giving him permission to open and reveal the contents of the letter._

_With barely noticeably shaking hands, Kyouju picked up the letter and slowly opened it. He scanned the contents and with each passing second, Kai could see his face become paler. _

_The glasses wearing brunette cleared his throat and began to speak. "Takao wrote,_

'_Dear Max, Rei, Daichi, Hiromi, Professor and Kai,_

_ You all must be wondering where I am. Don't. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just have to sort some things out. I'll be back soon._

_Max and Rei, you two better take care of each other. If all you do is let the other mope around, I'll be very upset and I might have to take actions if I get back.'"_

_Max and Rei blushed a bit before laughing nervously. Rei seemed to hold Max closer to him at the sound of the word "if"._

_Kyouju smiled painfully and began reading again, "'Daichi, you better eat a proper meal and actually live like a human being! No sleeping in trees. No eating without plates. No only eating sweets. No not doing housework. If I catch anything out of place you are going to get it! Plus, if you get lonely you can always go bother Hiromi.'"_

_Two loud "Hey!"s filled the room as Daichi began muttering about how Takao was being mean and exaggerating. While Hiromi began sulking, mumbling how she didn't want to babysit a "baby monkey"._

_Rei and Max let out a small chuckle and Kyouju sighed ruefully. Kai didn't respond to anything, he was still hung up on the "if" in Takao's letter. Once everyone was quiet again Kyouju resumed reading. "'Professor, don't get to absorbed in your work! Remember to live a little! You know I read somewhere, (yes I know I read! Feel free to splash Hiromi with cold water if she fainted) that working too hard when your young can shorten your life. Don't want you to die too early, buddy! Besides, I think you should gather your courage to tell-,'" all of the sudden the beyblade mechanic began coughing and his face turned bright red. He spluttered and coughed until Kai went up and slapped him on the back._

"_Are you ok?" Max asked concerned. _

_Kyouju nodded, but turned an even darker shade of red when he caught Rei's smirk. The young red-haired boy and his "baby-sitter" just looked back and forth in confusion. With a sigh Kai spoke, "Just move on to the next part." 'Even in letter-form you cause problems for me, Takao,' he thought shaking his head._

_With a still red face, the Professor continued, "'Hiromi, sorry for pushing Daichi and the Professor on you. It's just Daichi is like a monkey and he needs someone to take care of him and well, have you seen the Professor? If you don't remind him he'll work himself to death or never come out of his room! However, you aren't off the hook either! Lay off a little! You need to chill or you'll get lines on your forehead! Remember you can have fun __**while**__ working.'"_

_Hiromi smiled at Takao's words, then they hit her, "I KNOW that! I'll show him fun! I can so be chill. Jeez that boy!"_

_The boys nodded and looked away, they were used to this. "Anyways," Kyouju said beginning again. "'Kai, don't miss me too much buddy! I know you have this whole I don't show my true feelings things, but learn to open up. Not everyone is fluent in Kai like I am. You also need to chill out and take care of yourself. Don't work yourself too hard and be sure to have some fun once and awhile. Oh and just live __**your**__ life. Not anyone else's; I know that things can get hard, but you don't have to be alone. You don't have to do things you don't want to. Thanks!'"_

_Kai stared at the floor, his bangs hid his face and his hands clenched and unclenched themselves unconsciously. He felt his heart constrict and he wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. He just felt dull and numb. _

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

><p>It had been 2 months since then he remembered and Kai still felt numb. Not all the time, but certainly whenever he was alone or walking by the dojo.<p>

The former Bladebreaker shook off the painful memory and returned to the bedroom. He quickly added the blankets to the Dragoon owner's cocoon and sat down on the bed next to him with the thermometer.

Brushing some of the younger boy's blue hair away from his face the Dranzer owner was pleased to see that color was slowly, but surely returning to the other boy's face. He let out a small, nearly inaudible sigh of relief and felt the day's toll finally hit him. The normally aloof teen decided to let his guard down just a bit, and in no time Kai fell into sleep's deep embrace.

The thermometer the tall teen had in his hands dropped softly to his side and unconsciously he turned towards the other person on the bed. Kai's sleep-stricken body curved slightly around Takao, as if to shield the other from any harm that may attack him in his vulnerable state.

Neither boy noticed as a small blue-eyed kitten padded its way into the room and climbed its way to the bed. The small body walked to its master and gently licked his exposed arm, and curled up closely to the Russian, before he too succumbed to sleep.

The trio slept peacefully as clocks and people all over Tokyo loudly hailed the New Year. Joy filled Tokyo as doors closed and new doors opened.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! It's done. Please review and guess who made a cameo appearance and tell me if I should continue or not.<strong>

**Happy New Years! See you next year!  
><strong>


End file.
